Inconsolable?
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: After the love of his life dies, can Randy Orton find true love again or is he inconsolable?
1. Chapter 1

Inconsolable?

Randy had just arrived at his hotel in Portland, Oregon. Once he had unpacked what he needed for the night, Randy picked up his phone, turned it on and tossed it back on the bed while he got in the shower. Once he was out of the shower and dressed for bed, Randy looked at his phone. It was about 11pm back home and Abby would be home from work by now. Randy dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey baby." Abby answered her phone.

"Hey." Randy answered.

"How was your flight?" Abby asked.

"Long. Glad to be on solid ground. How was work?" Randy answered.

"Busy. I will be glad when I can transfer to another department." Abby responded.

"I bet. I miss you." Randy stated.

"I miss you too. And I love you." Abby responded.

"I love you too. I'd better get some sleep. Have to be up at 5am to hit the gym with John." Randy stated.

"Ok. I work another 12 hour shift tomorrow. Be careful please." Abby responded.

"I will. You too. Night." Randy stated.

"I will be. Good night." Abby responded.

After hanging up the phone, Randy crawled into bed and fell asleep right away. Back in St. Louis, Abby was laying in bed missing Randy and watching TV. She knew she needed her sleep, but had a hard time falling asleep.

The next morning came rather quickly and Randy was up and in the gym with John. There were a few other stars in the gym as well, but they kept to themselves. As John and Randy were on the treadmills, they started talking.

"How's Abby?" John asked.

"Doing good. Working a lot of hours." Randy answered.

"That's good. Being an ER nurse can't be easy." John responded.

"Nope, but she loves what she does. And I am proud of her." Randy stated.

"So when are you going to pop the question?" John asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't even bought a ring yet. Plus we've only been together for 9 months. Maybe on our one year anniversary." Randy answered.

"Sounds like a plan." John responded.

Meanwhile back in St. Louis, Abby was just getting out of the shower. She looked outside and noticed that it was raining. She knew that rainy days meant a very busy day. Once she was dressed, Abby grabbed some food and headed out the door and off to work.

Abby walked into the nurses lounge and plopped down next to her best friend and co-worker, Stephanie. They both worked the same shifts and had the same days off, which was nice when they wanted a spa day or a girls night out.

"Hey Abby. You look exhausted. Are you ok?" Stephanie asked.

"Hey Steph. I am exhausted. I had a hard time sleeping last night." Abby answered.

"Ok. Just don't over do it today." Stephanie stated just as another nurse walked in.

"We need all staff in the ER. Five car pile up with severe injuries coming in about 5 minutes." the nurse stated.

"Let's rock and roll." Stephanie responded.

Back in Portland, Randy had just finished his in-ring training session with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. They were going up against each other later that night on RAW and needed to pratice their match. Mike could tell that Randy wasn't at the top of his game but didn't say anything.

Later that night during RAW, Randy mostly kept to himself, which was not like him. John tried talking to him, but Randy's mind was somewhere else. The only time Randy seemed focused was when his music hit and during the match. Once the show was over with, Randy, John and the rest of the RAW crowd headed to nearby bar to celebrate like they did every week. While at the bar, Randy's phone went off several times, but he never heard it.

A few hours earlier in St. Louis, Abby was getting ready to leave work and she knew that she should have grabbed a nap in the nurses lounge before heading home, but being as stubborn as she was, Abby figured that the 10 minute drive home would be ok. Stephanie was worried about her and was unsuccessful at conviencing her to stay. Stephanie was pulling an extra 4 hours on her shift before heading home herself.

Abby pulled out of the staff parking lot and made her way towards the highway. It was still raining pretty hard and Abby was exhausted. As she got on the highway, the rain poured down harder and she had a hard time seeing anything. Abby continued to merge onto the highway, thinking that it was clear, and her car was hit with such a force that she lost complete control of the car.

Abby's car finally came to stop 40 feet away in a ditch. Someone saw the wreck and called 911. Once emergency crews were able to get her out of the car she was taken to the ER where she worked. Stephanie was sitting at the nurses station when the call came through that an accident victim was on their way in. Stephanie took down all the information and while relaying it to the doctors, she realized that the description matched Abby.

The ambulance arrived and Abby was taken into a room right away. Stephanie was escorted to the nurses lounge while the doctors worked on Abby. Stephanie cried and prayed that Abby was ok. She then pulled out her cell phone and called Randy's number. Randy didn't answer and she was too upset to leave a message. Stephanie tried calling him for over an hour and still no answer.

"Randy. It's Stephanie. I need you to call me as soon as you get this message. It's an emergency." Stephanie left a message on her final attempt to reach him.

Just as she hung up the phone, two other nurses walked into the lounge. Their uniforms were stained with blood and they had been crying. Stephanie hoped that they weren't the nurses who were in with Abby. But when the two nurses exchanged looks after seeing Stephanie, she knew what had happened.

"Please tell me that she is ok." Stephanie stated.

"Steph, I'm so sorry. Dr. Anton and Dr. Williams did everything they could to save her, but she's gone." the one nurse responded.

Stephanie broke down into tears again and walked out towards the room that Abby was in. Dr. Williams tried to stop her, but Dr. Anton let her go in. She closed the door behind her and looked at her best friend laying lifeless on the bed. She pulled out her phone and dialed Abby's parents number.

After telling them everything, Stephanie tried calling Randy one more time, but no luck. As morning came, the sun shined into waiting room and Stephanie made her way out the door and towards home. Once she was safely in her house, Stephanie crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

Back in Portland, it was about 4am and Randy was just getting to his room and he was still sober. He really didn't feel like drinking and all he wanted was to be at home with Abby. Randy pulled out his phone and it was then that he noticed all the missed phone calls and the voicemail. Randy listened to Stephanie's message and dialed her number right away.

"Steph, it's Randy. What happened?" Randy asked.

"You need to come home right away." Stephanie answered as she tried not to cry again.

"What happened?" Randy asked again.

"It's Abby. There was a car accident." Stephanie answered.

"Is she ok?" Randy asked panicked

"Just come back to St. Louis as soon as you can." Stephanie cried.

"Steph, is Abby ok?" Randy asked.

"No. She's not ok. She's dead." Stephanie snapped as she cried even harder.

Seven hours later, Randy arrived into St. Louis. His parents were there to pick him up. Randy barely said a word to anyone the entire drive home. Once at his house, Randy walked through the front door and closed it behind him. It didn't hit him until he was in the master bedroom that Abby wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later, Randy headed down the stairs dressed in one of his best suits. Today was the day of Abby's funeral. John was in town as well as some of the other stars who knew Abby. Her co-workers were there as well as Randy's and Abby's families. Bob and Elaine were waiting outside for their oldest son as he wasn't up to driving.

The funeral was sad, but everyone had a lot of great things to say about Abby. When it was time to view the casket, Randy broke down and cried. John walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Stephanie was also there and pulled him into a hug and they cried together.

Abby was burried under a tree in a private cemetary. Randy placed her favorite flowers, Lilies on her casket before it was lowered into the ground. Everyone close to Abby threw a rose and a handful of dirt onto the casket before leaving. Randy just stood there and watched as the love of his life was burried. Stephanie walked over to him and linked her arm with his.

"She is at peace now. She's not in any pain and she is here with us in spirit." Stephanie stated.

"I know, but she needs to be here physically. I need her here." Randy responded as tears rolled down his face.

"I understand. She was my best friend in the whole world. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve to die." Stephanie cried.

Randy pulled her into a hug as they cried and watched the last of the dirt be placed on her grave. There was a memorial dinner in honor of Abby after the burial. Randy and Stephanie both attended, but hardly spoke to anyone but each other. It wasn't until much later, when Randy closed his front door, that the silence became over whelming and he broke down and cried again.

__

I close the door

Like so many times, so many times before

Filmed like a scene on the cutting room floor

I wanna let you walk away tonight without a word

Randy managed to make it up the stairs and crawled into bed. Stephanie was across town doing the exact same thing. Neither of them could stop thinking about Abby and everything that had happened. Randy tossed and turned all night trying to fall asleep.

__

I try to sleep, yeah

But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me

A thousand more regrets unraveling

OOoh, if you were here right now,

I swear I'd tell you this

*[Chorus:]*

Baby I don't wanna waste another day

Keepin it inside, it's killing me

Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)

I wish that I could find the words to say

Baby I would tell you, every time you leave

I'm inconsolable

Over the next few days, Randy hardly left his house. Everything that was planned now had to be cancelled. Stephanie was on administrative leave and Randy was on personal leave from the WWE. John tried calling Randy several times, but Randy ignored everyone. Randy knew he needed help, but he just couldn't bring himself to make the call.

__

I climb the walls, yeah

I can see the edge,

But I can't take the fall, no

I've memorized the number

So why can't I make the call

Maybe cause I know you'll always be with me

In the possibility

*[Chorus]*

Baby I don't wanna waste another day

Keepin it inside, it's killing me

Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)

I wish that I could find the words to say

Baby I would tell you, every time you leave

I'm inconsolable

Two weeks passed and Randy finally made the call to see a therapist. Bob and Elaine supported Randy and after his first few sessions, Randy started talking to people again. The first people he spoke to was Abby's parents. He appologized to them for not seeing them sooner, but they understood why he didn't. Stephanie was still on leave from work and was seeking a therapist and support group as well.

__

No, no, no

I don't wanna be like this

I just wanna let you know

That everything I hold in

Is everything I can't let go (oooh, can't let go)

Cause BABAYYYYY

*[Chorus]*

Baby I don't wanna waste another day

Keepin it inside, it's killing me

Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)

I wish that I could find the words to say

Baby I would tell you, every time you leave

I'm inconsolable

Randy's therapist suggested that he attend a support group as well. Little did he know that he would end up in the same group as Stephanie. They hadn't spoken to each other since the day of Abby's funeral and when Stephanie saw him, she gave him a big hug and they sat together during the group session.

__

Don't you know it baby

I don't wanna waste another day

I wish that I could find the words to say

Baby I would tell you, every time you leave

I'm inconsolable

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Oooh, I'm inconsolable

Whoaa yeah

I'm inconsolable.

As time passed, Randy returned to work and so did Stephanie. Randy threw himself into training and touring. Being on the road helped Randy deal with Abby being gone. He still missed her and he still loved her. Randy kept in contact with her parents as much as possible via emails and text messages.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the months passed, Randy was kept very busy between the WWE and filming his first movie. As the summer approached Randy decided that it was time to pull his motorcycle out of the garage and start riding it. Randy had been riding for years, but everytime he got back on after a few months, it was like starting all over again.

Once night Randy was out riding when it started to rain. Randy hated riding in the rain and sped up so he could get home faster. While driving down the main road in Saint Charles, Randy's bike hit an oil slick. The bike swerved and hit the curb. Randy was thrown from the bike and landed on his left shoulder. Someone saw what happened and called for an ambulance.

Across town, Stephanie was just about off for the night, when the ambulance carrying Randy arrived. Stephanie rushed out to assist with the patient, not knowing that it was Randy. Stephanie wrote down all the info that the paramedics stated.

"He is very lucky he was wearing his helmet." the paramedic stated.

"That he is. Do we have a name for the patient?" Stephanie asked.

"Randal Orton." the paramedic answered.

Stephanie's heart skipped a beat as she finished writing everything down. The doctors took over and told her to go home. Stephanie tried to sleep, but knowing that Randy was lying in a hospital bed didn't help. Stephanie was just thankful that she had the next few days off. At some point durring the night, Stephanie finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Stephanie got up, ate and took a shower before heading to the hospital to check on Randy. She picked up a small plant on the way there and had no problems getting through to see him. Randy was sleeping when she walked into his room and she couldn't help but smile.

Stephanie placed the plant on the nightstand and set her bag down on a chair. She noticed that Randy's shoulder was set in a cast and he had some pain meds running through his IV. Stephanie noticed that Randy still had blood and other stuff on his neck and face, so she grabbed a warm washcloth and started to clean him up a little bit.

While she was washing his neck and face, Randy started to wake up. Randy's eyes fluttered open and once they were focused he noticed that Stephanie was in his room. Randy just watched her for a moment, until she noticed that he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Stephanie asked.

"Fuzzy." Randy answered.

"Here, drink some water." Stephanie suggested as she helped him.

"Thanks. What are you doing here? And why am I here?" Randy asked.

"You were in an accident last night and I came in to see how you were doing." Stephanie answered.

"My bike." Randy stated.

"Is in the hospital locker. Its pretty banged up, but fixable." Stephanie responded.

"Oh ok. Do you know if my parents know I'm here?" Randy asked.

"I don't…" Stephanie started to answered, but was interrupted.

"Randal Orton! How many times do I have to tell you not to ride that thing?" An older woman asked from the doorway.

"Hi mom." Randy answered. "You don't have to tell me anymore."

"Good. You're just lucky you were wearing that helmet." Randy's mom stated.

"Yes, mom." Randy responded.

"And who are you?" Randy's mom asked.

"Stephanie." Stephanie answered.

"How do you know my son and were you with him last night?" She asked.

"I am a friend of his. We met through Abby. And I was on staff last night when Randy came in." Stephanie answered.

"You were Abby's best friend, right? Sorry for being a little over bearing. Please call me Elaine." Elaine responded.

"Yes. She was like a sister to me." Stephanie stated. "And it's ok. I understand."

While Stephanie, Elaine and Randy talked, Randy's dad, Bob came into the room. Stephanie excused herself so that Randy could spend time with his parents. Stephanie watched as Bob and Elaine left his room and she made her way back in.

"You didn't have to leave." Randy stated.

"It's ok. You needed time with your parents." Stephanie responded.

"Thanks." Randy stated.

"No problem. I should probably get out of here and let you rest. Call me if you need anything. The hospital food sucks." Stephanie told him.

"You don't have to leave. I won't bite….hard." Randy smiled.

"I know. But I have things I need to do. I will come back later and bring you something better than hospital food." Stephanie smiled back.

"Sounds good. Be careful out there." Randy stated as he started to fall back to sleep.

Later that evening, Stephanie arrived back at the hospital. She carried two drinks and bag with food. She just hoped that Randy liked what she brought him. Randy was sitting up in bed when she walked in and he couldn't help but smile.

"I told you I would be back." Stephanie stated.

"That you did," Randy agreed.

"Hungry?" Stephanie asked.

"Very much." Randy answered.

Stephanie took out and placed the food on Randy's tray for him to eat. Stephanie sat in the chair and ate her food as well. Once they were done eating, Stephanie cleaned up their mess and tossed everything in the trash.

"Has the doctor come in to see you?" Stephanie asked.

"He was in here just before you got here." Randy answered.

"What did he say?" Stephanie asked.

"I can go home tomorrow as long as I have someone who can help me around the house." Randy answered.

"That's good. I bet your family is getting everything set up for you." Stephanie responded.

"Not exactly. My parents are leaving tomorrow for Europe, my sister just got married and they are trying to start a family, and Nathan is away at MMA school. So I really don't have anyone to help me." Randy stated.

"Sure you do." Stephanie responded.

"I do? Who?" Randy asked.

"You have me, if you want." Stephanie answered.

"You would really do all that for me?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. What are friends for?" Stephanie answered.

Randy just smiled at her. Stephanie stayed until visiting hours were over. Randy gave her the keys and directions to his house and told her what to bring back in the morning and what had to be done at the house. Stephanie headed over to Randy's house after she left the hospital and started getting things ready for him to come home. As she was grabbing a shirt for him, she found a picture that had fallen out of a box. It was of Randy and Abby about a month before she died, Stephanie put the pitcure back in the box and finished up.

The next morning, Stephanie arrived at the hospital at 9am with Randy's things in hand. Once the doctor released Randy, they cut off the cast and wrapped his shoulder very tightly. Stephanie helped Randy get dressed and they headed down to her car. The drive to Randy's house was short and quiet. Randy was still in a lot of pain, but thankfully his shoulder wasn't broken.

Once in the house, Stephanie helped Randy to the couch and then unloaded the car. Randy sat in the livingroom and thought about his life, Abby and Stephanie. He still loved Abby, but was starting to have feelings for Stephanie. He could only wonder if she felt the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the days passed, Stephanie stayed with Randy and helped him as best she could. It was hard on both of them especially with Stephanie working full time. Stephanie was able to switch her schedule so that she was working days instad of nights.

One night after Stephanie walked through Randy's front door, Randy came down stairs all dressed up. Stephanie's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She figured that he had a date or something that night and she would just head to her house for the night.

"I'm glad you're back." Randy stated.

"You are?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for me." Randy answered.

"You're welcome. I actually just came over to get my things and head back to my house." Stephanie stated.

"Why? I was hoping that you would go out with me tonight." Randy responded.

"Me?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, you. Who else would I ask?" Randy answered with a smile.

Stephanie smiled back at Randy and headed upstairs. Once she was ready to go, she made her way downstairs and Randy couldn't help but smile. Randy helped her with her necklace and as she turned around to thank him, their lips met for the first time. Once their short kiss ended, Randy and Stephanie headed outside to see a town car waiting for them.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, there was a bouquet of carnations and a card waiting for Stephanie. The waiter took their order and brought them an appetizer to start. Stephanie smiled as she opened the card and read what it said.

_"Dear Stephanie,_

_No words can describe how I truly feel right now. But all I know is that I am thankful for having you in my life. Thank you for being there when I really needed someone and for helping out after my accident. I really enjoy spending time with you and I hope that this will be the first of many dates to come._

_Love,_

_Randal K. Orton"_

"Thank you Randy. I really appreciate this. And I've enjoyed spending the time with you too." Stephanie responded to the card. "I would like nothing more than to have more dates with you."

"You're welcome. And Thank you." Randy stated with a grin.

"You're welcome." Stephanie smiled back.

After they were done with dinner, the town car took them back to Randy's house. Once the door was closed and locked, Randy helped Stephanie with her jacket and again as she turned around, their lips met in another kiss. This time, Randy pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Both Stephanie and Randy wanted each other more than anything at this point. Randy lead Stephanie upstairs after turning off all the downstairs lights. Once in Randy's bedroom, Randy closed the door and turned on a softly lit table lamp before walking back towards Stephanie.

Randy cupped her face with his hands and they kissed for a thrid time. As they continued to kiss, Randy moved his hands to Stephanie's back and unziped her dress letting it fall to the floor. Stephanie stepped out the material and kicked off her shoes as she unbuttoned Randy's shirt.

Once all the outter material was on the floor, Randy lead Stephanie over to his bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her close to him. Randy reached behind her and smoothly unfastened her bra. Stephanie pealed the garment off of her smooth skin and tossed it on the floor.

It wasn't long before both Randy and Stephanie were on the bed. There wasn't really a need for any foreplay, as they were both wanting each other and ready for it too. Since Randy's shoulder was still giving him problems, Stephanie climbed on top of Randy and gently slid down on his hard member.

Both moaned with pleasure as Stephanie started to rock back and forth. Randy held her hips and moved with her as much as he could. At some point, Randy wanted to be in control and they rolled over and continued making love to each other. Stephanie and Randy gazed into each others eyes as they both started to climax together. Once they were both spent, Randy covered them both up with the sheets before wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist and falling asleep.

Over the next few weeks, Stephanie and Randy were inseperable except for when Stephanie had to be at work. As the summer approached, Randy was cleared to go back to work. He was thrilled to go back to the WWE, but he wanted Stephanie to be with him.

"Steph, I wanted to ask you if you would travel with me this summer?" Randy asked.

"I would love to, but I have to work." Stephanie answered.

"Don't you have vacation time saved up?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I do. But I don't know if they will let me use it all at once." Stephanie answered.

"Why don't you go find out. I have to start packing." Randy suggested.

"Ok. I'll be back as soon as I can." Stephanie responded before kissing Randy and heading out the door.

Stephanie arrived at the hospital about 10 minutes later. She walked through the staff entrance and headed towards her supervisors office. After talking to him and explaining why she needed to take the time off, he approved her request. Once she left the office, she headed down to the lab. Stephanie hadn't been feeling good the past two days and wanted to get some lab work done.

Once Stephanie was done at the hospital, she headed to her house and packed as much as she could into her luggage. After loading up her car, Stephanie headed to a local drug store before going over to Randy's house.

"What did they say?" Randy asked.

"I'm off for the summer." Stephanie answered with a smile.

Randy pulled her into a hug before helping her unload her car. Later that afternoon, Randy and Stephanie were on their way to the airport to catch their flight to San Diego, Ca. Once the flight was in the air, Stephanie rested her head on Randy's shoulder and fell asleep.

Once they arrived in San Diego, Randy and Stephanie headed to baggage claim where they ran into Ted DiBiase Jr and his wife Shanna. Randy was surprised to see Shanna traveling especially since she was about 5 months pregnant with their first baby.

"Hey Ted. Shanna, how are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Hey man." Ted responded.

"Doing good. Can't wait to meet our daughter though." Shanna answered.

"That's good. Ted, Shan, I would like you both to meet Stephanie. Steph, this is Ted DiBiase Jr and his wife Shanna." Randy introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you both." Stephanie responded.

"Same here." Ted agreed as he and Randy went to grab the suitcases.

"So are you and Randy dating?" Shanna asked.

"Yeah. We've been together for a few weeks now, but we've known each other a lot longer." Stephanie answered.

"That's cool. Did he tell you about Abby?" Shanna asked.

"I was Abby's best friend and co-worker. I was actually the one who called Randy the night of her accident." Stephanie answered as she started to feel sick to her stomach.

"Oh I didn't know. I'm sorry if I upset you." Shanna responded. "Are you ok?"

"It's ok. I'll be fine. Just a little nauseous after flying." Stephanie stated.

Once they got to their hotel room, Stephanie and Randy took showers and climbed into bed. They were both still on St. Louis time and Randy crashed as soon as his head hit the pillow. Stephanie laid in bed wondering about her lab results and the fact that she hadn't been feeling good. Stephanie fell asleep thinking about the possibilities of the results.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Randy was up and out the door, before Stephanie was even awake. He had to get in a gym workout before heading to the arena. Stephanie woke up about an hour after Randy left and figured that now would be the time to take the home pregnancy test she bought yesterday.

Stephanie headed into the bathroom and took the test. While she was waiting, she got in the shower and tried not to think about it. When she got out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and glanced over at the test stick sitting on the counter. There were two very visable lines on the stick.

"Steph! I'm back." Randy stated as he walked through the door.

"I'm in the bathroom. Be out in a minute." Stephanie responded as she quickly dried off and got dressed.

Stephanie grabbed the pregnancy test and walked out of the bathroom. Randy pulled her into a hug and could tell that something was bothering her. Randy lifted her chin and looked into her eyes before saying anything.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Stephanie answered.

"I can just tell that something is on your mind. You know you can tell me anything." Randy responded.

'Are you sure about that?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course." Randy answered.

"You know how I've been feeling sick the last couple of days?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah." Randy answered.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning." Stephanie continued.

"And?" Randy asked nervously.

"It came back positive." Stephanie answered. "I'm pregnant."

"So we're going to have a baby?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Stephanie answered as tears started to form in her eyes.

"That's great news! I couldn't be happier than I am right now. I have a wonderful, caring, loving girlfriend and I'm going to be a daddy." Randy responded.

"You're not upset?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course not. I kinda had a feeling that you were, but I didn't want to get my hopes up just in case I was wrong." Randy answered as he hugged her.

Once Randy was showered and dressed, he and Stephanie left the hotel to grab lunch before heading over to the arena. Ted and Shanna were already there and waiting in catering. Randy and Stephanie walked through the arena hand in hand and got looks from everyone they passed by.

"It's about time you guys get here." Ted stated.

"Yeah, well, we had things to take care of first." Randy responded.

"Sure you did." Ted grined.

"Theodore!" Shanna warned him just as Stephanie's phone went off.

Stephanie walked away from the group to answer the call. It was the hospital with her lab results. She was infact pregnant and according to the lab work, she was about 8 weeks. Once she was off the phone she walked back over to Randy, Ted and Shanna.

"Everything ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Just got confirmation on what we talked about earlier." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. What did they say?" Randy asked.

"I'm 8 weeks." Stephanie whispered in his ear.

"Ok. What's going on here?" Shanna asked.

"Nothing. Just checking on my vaction time." Stephanie lied.

"Oh ok." Shanna responded.

"Baby, we have to go get ready for the show, you two can stay here and talk and all that." Randy stated as he gave Stephanie a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"What's it like being pregnant?" Stephanie asked once the guys were gone.

"It's the most wonderful feeling in the world." Shanna answered.

"I can't wait to be a mom one day." Stephanie responded.

"I'm sure you'll make a great mom and Randy will make a great dad." Shanna stated.

"I hope so." Stephanie responded as she took a deep breath.

"Ok. What aren't you telling me?" Shanna asked.

"Don't tell anyone else, but I found out this morning that Randy and I are 8 weeks pregnant." Stephanie answered.

"Aww! Congrats!" Shanna responded as she hugged Stephanie.

Meanwhile in the men's locker room, Ted and Randy were talking about their matches that night and somehow the topic got switched to talking about Shanna and Stephanie. Ted noticed that Randy was all smiles when he talked about Stephanie.

"I bet you can't wait to meet your baby." Randy stated.

"Yeah. I never knew that beciming a father would change me so much." Ted responded.

"Yeah. I wish I could say the same thing, but I'm not a dad yet." Randy stated.

"You will be one day. And who knows, maybe Stephanie will be the mother of your baby." Ted responded.

"Thanks. I know she will be." Randy commented.

"You know she will be the mother of your baby?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone, but Stephanie and I are 8 weeks pregnant. I still haven't told Vince yet, so please don't say a word to anyone." Randy answered.

"I won't say anything. Congrats, man." Ted responded.

As the night went on, Stephanie and Shanna got to know each other better and found that they had a lot in common. Shanna revealed to Stephanie that she and Ted were expecting a baby girl in less than 4 months and couldn't wait to meet her.

"Do you have a name picked out for her yet?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes we do. We are going to name her…" Shanna started to answer but realized that Michelle McCool had walked into the room.

"Oh please don't stop talking because of me." Michelle stated.

"Oh but I will stop, because you don't need to know anything about me and Ted." Shanna responded.

"Like I care." Michelle stated.

"Oh but I know you care, because if you knew anything about me and Ted, you would twist words and try to break us apart. Well, it's not going to happen." Shanna responded.

"Whatever." Michelle stated as she walked out of the room.

After making sure that no one else was around, Shanna and Stephanie continued their conversation. Shanna told Stephanie that she and Ted were naming the baby Ryse Elizabeth DiBiase. Stephanie loved the name and couldn't wait to pick out a name for her's and Randy's baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the next few months, Stephanie traveled with Randy everywhere he went. Shanna was with Ted as well and the girls got to hang out and go shopping in every city they visited. Shanna was just past her eighth month and it was getting harder for her to move around. Stephanie was just entering her fifth month and showing nicely. After the first time Stephanie was on the road with Randy, she sold her house and moved in with Randy.

Randy and Stephanie were in St. Louis for a few days before having to leave again. While they were home, they had their ultrasound appointment to find out what they were having. Randy pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car, After helping Steph out of the car, they walked into the hospital and made their way over to the ultrasound department.

They didn't have to wait long before Stephanie's name was called. They followed the nurse and did what they were told to do. Randy hated waiting in the in hallway while the doctor did the initial exam. He wanted to be there with Stephanie and she wanted him there too.

"Mr. Orton. You can come in now." the doctor stated.

"Thanks." Randy responded.

"Everything with the baby looks perfect and healthy." The doctor stated. "Now did you want to find out the sex of the baby?"

"That's great. Yes, we would like to know what we are having." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Let's take a look and see if baby will let us see anything." the doctor stated as she moved the ultrasound wand around Stephanie's stomach. "And if you look right there, you have a very modest child. Congratulations."

The doctor printed out the ultrasound pictures and made a DVD for them and handed them to Randy while she cleaned off Stephanie's stomach. Once they were done at the hospital, Randy drove over to his parents house. Nathan and Rebekah were there as well.

"Randy, Stephanie, what are you doing here?" Elaine asked as she let her son and Stephanie into the house.

"Well, we were driving by and noticed that everyone was here and thought that we would show everyone the ultrasound pictures." Randy answered.

"That's right. You had the appointment today. How is my grandbaby doing?" Elaine asked as she hugged Stephanie and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Healthy and growing just fine." Stephanie answered.

"That's wonderful. Did you find out what you're having?" Elaine asked.

"You'll find out with everyone else, mom." Randy answered.

Once everyone was in the same room, Randy and Stephanie passed around the ultrasound pictures. Everyone was still wondering what the sex of the baby was going to be. After all the pictures passed around, Randy got up and put the DVD in the DVD player. As everyone watched the DVD of the ultrasound, Bob was the first one to notice the baby's sex. Elaine was next, followed by Becky. Nathan just didn't get it.

"I can't believe we are going to have a grandson!" Elaine stated as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Told you she would cry." Randy told Stephanie.

"Hush, you. I'm just so happy right now." Elaine responded as she hugged the both of them.

After leaving Bob and Elaine's house, Randy drove towards their house. Stephanie stared out the window and wondered if she should even bother calling her parents. Stephanie hadn't spoken to her parents since she moved to St. Louis from Arizona two years ago.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"I was just thinking whether or not I should call my parents and tell them about the baby." Stephanie answered.

"You haven't told them about our son?" randy asked.

"I haven't talked to my parents in two years. They refused to speak to me after I moved to St. Louis from Arizona." Stephanie answered.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry Baby, I didn't know." Randy responded.

"It's ok. I think I will call them and leave them a message since they are still at work right now." Stephanie stated.

Stephanie pulled out her phone and dialed her parents home phone number. Sure enough the call went to the answering machine. Stephanie left them a message telling them that she just wanted to let them know that she was 5 months pregnant and happier than ever.

A few days later, the entire RAW roster was in St. Louis for the next show. Shanna was there with Ted and they were hanging out at Randy's house the night before the show. Shanna kept adjusting herself as she was very uncomfortable. It wasn't until they were halfway through a movie, when Shanna sat straight up.

"Hon, are you ok?" Ted asked.

"I think my water just broke." Shanna answered.

"Ok. Let's get you to the hospital." Ted responded.

Once Shanna was settled into her hospital room, Stephanie and Randy stayed with her while Ted made phone calls to his and Shanna's parents and to Vince McMahon. Shanna's labor progressed rather quickly and by 11pm she was ready to push. Stephanie and Randy headed out the waiting room where nearly half the RAW roster was sitting.

As the time passed, Randy made sure that Stephanie was doing ok and that the baby wasn't giving her any problems. Two hours later, Ted finally emerged from behind the double doors carrying a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"I would like you all to meet, Ryse Elizabeth DiBiase 7lbs 4 ozs 20 inches long and perfect in every way." Ted announced.

"Congratulations." Stephanie stated.

"Congrats, Daddy." Randy responded.

After getting to see and hold Ryse, Stephanie and Randy headed home for the night. Stephanie fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Randy wrapped his arm around her and placed a hand on their son before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the weeks passed, Ted took time away from the WWE to be at home with his wife and daughter. Stephanie was blossoming along in her pregnancy and Randy was with her every step of the way. Randy and Stephanie had picked out and ordered everything for the nursery. Randy even painted the room himself.

As Stephanie hit her eighth month of pregnancy, she was advised not to travel anymore. Randy hated leaving her at home especially since she could go into labor at any moment. Randy talked to Vince and he gave him the time off as long as he didn't do anything stupid.

One night while Randy and Stephanie were relaxing at home, their doorbell rang. They exchanged looks before Randy got up to see who it was. Stephanie stayed on the couch as she was trying not to go into labor.

"Can I help you?" Randy asked the man at the door.

"I am looking for Stephanie Taylor." the man stated.

"Why are you looking for her?" Randy asked with concern.

"She is my daughter." the man answered.

Stephanie heard what was going on by the front door. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see her father or not. The baby started moving around as Stephanie became more nervous.

"How do you know if she is here or not?" Randy asked.

"I stopped by the hospital and they told me where she lives and that she quit her job nearly 5 months ago." the man answered as Stephanie got off the couch and made her way to the front door.

Her dad couldn't see her and definitely couldn't see her very pregnant stomach. Stephanie stood behind Randy and listened as they talked.

"Why do you want to see her?" Randy asked.

"I just want to make sure she is ok and taken care of. She is my daughter after all." the man answered.

"I am perfectly fine and more than well taken care of. Why do you care about me now? Where were you when I needed my parents 2 years ago?" Stephanie asked.

"I've always cared about you. I wanted to be there for you then and I want to be here for you now. I heard the message on the answering machine several months ago. Please tell me that you aren't really having a baby." he answered.

"Excuse me, Randy." Stephanie stated as Randy moved out of the way to reveal Stephanie's pregnancy. "Yes I am having a baby and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You are too young to have a baby and you're not married." her dad argued.

"I am 28 years old and Randy and I don't need to be married to have a family. He loves me and he loves our baby." Stephanie stated as she started to feel some tight pains in her stomach.

"Baby, please don't get worked up. It's not good for you or our baby." Randy responded.

"I think you should leave now." Stephanie told her father.

"I'm not done talking to you." he responded.

"Well, I am done with you. Leave or we will call the cops." Stephanie stated as another sharp pain hit her.

Randy closed the front door and turned around to see Stephanie holding her stomach. He wanted to help her to the couch, but just as they were about to move, Stephanie's water broke. Randy ran upstairs and grabbed the hospital bag before helping Stephanie out to the garage into the car. Randy locked up the house and set the alarm before opening the garage door and leaving for the hospital.

Little did they know, Stephanie's father followed them to the hospital and stayed out of sight from them until Stephanie was taken up to a room. Once Stephanie was settled into her room, Randy had to run back to the car to get the bag. While he was gone, Stephanie's dad found her room and walked in.

"Get out!" Stephanie stated through a contraction.

"No. You are my daughter and I will stay right here until that child is born." he responded.

"Get out or I will call security." Stephanie demanded.

"I said no. Security won't do anything to me." he responded with a grin as Stephanie pushed the button for a nurse.

"Can I help you Ms. Taylor?" a nurse asked.

"Get security in here right away. I want this man removed from the hospital." Stephanie answered.

"Yes ma'am." The nurse stated as she called for security from Stephanie's bed side.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Randy asked as he walked back in the room.

"Watching my daughter go through something she should never have gotten herself into." he answered as security came in.

"What is the problem here?" the guard asked.

"I want Mr, Taylor removed from the hospital as he is a threat to my girlfriend and our baby." Randy answered.

"Mr. Taylor, please come with us." the second guard stated.

After Stephanie's dad was escorted out of the room, Stephanie's labor progressed rapidly. Randy remained by her side for the rest of the night. Bob, Elaine, Becky and Nathan were all in the waiting room waiting for the baby to be born.

"Ok Stephanie, one more big push and your baby will be here." The doctor stated after 2 hours of pushing.

Stephanie pushed as hard as she could with Randy's help and soon the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby. Once the baby and Stephanie were cleaned up, a nurse brought the baby over to Stephanie and placed him in her arms.

"Happy Birthday, Riley Keith Orton." Stephanie stated as she held their son.

Randy took a few pictures and headed out to the waiting room. After showing the pictures of Riley he finally told everyone his name and birth information. Riley weighed 6 lbs 12 ozs and was 20 inches long. He was born on October 20th 2010 at 3:15am.

Two days later, Stephanie and Riley were released from the hospital and Randy took them home. Once everyone was settled in, Bob and Elaine were the first ones to arrive at the house to see their grandson. Becky and Nathan arrived about an hour later. Randy watched as his family and Stephanie interacted and the thought of marriage popped into his head. He loved Stephanie with all his heart, but were they ready for marriage?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few weeks after Riley was born, Randy was back on the road and John could tell that Randy wasn't completely there. Randy had been walking around the arena in a daze and what John didn't know was that Randy was thinking about proposing to Stephanie.

"Hey man, what's going on with you?" John asked.

"Just have a lot on my mind right now and I miss Stephanie and Riley." Randy answered.

"I bet. How are they doing?" John asked.

"Good." Randy answered as Ted and Shanna walked into catering with their daughter Ryse.

"Hey Randy! Congrats on your son." Shanna stated.

"Thanks." Randy responded.

"Anytime. I can't wait to meet Riley." Shanna stated and she shifted her daughter to her other arm.

"John, can I talk to you for a minute?" Randy asked. "Excuse me, Shanna."

"Sure." John responded.

"It's ok." Shanna answered.

"What's up?" John asked as they walked away from everyone else.

"I want to ask Steph to marry me, but I have no idea what kind of ring to get her or how to ask her." Randy answered.

"Congrats man. Well, tomorrow we can hit the local mall and look at rings." John responded.

"Thanks." Randy stated.

The next morning, John and Randy hit the local shopping center and after visiting three jewlery stores, Randy finally found the perfect ring for Stephanie. It was an oval, 6.04 Carat flawless ring in 14K white gold. Once the ring was paid for and boxed. Randy and John left the mall and headed to the airport.

Later that afternoon, Randy called his parents to see if they would watch Riley while he and Stephanie went out to dinner. Bob and Elaine jumped at the chance to spend the evening with their grandson. Randy made the dinner reservations and sent Stephanie a text message.

**__**

Baby, I am on my home from the airport. I asked mom and dad if they could watch Riley tonight.

__

Ok. I can't wait to see you. Why?

__

**Because I want to take you out for a romantic dinner without the baby. Is that ok?**

Of course it's ok. What time?

**Mom and dad will be there around 4:30 and the dinner reservation is for 5:30.**

Ok. I will be ready to go. I love you.

**I love you too. See you soon.**

Randy arrived at the house around 4pm. Stephanie was in the shower and Riley was sleeping. Randy snuck into the guest bathroom and showered while Stephanie was getting dressed. Bob and Elaine arrived right at 4:30 and Randy let them in. Stephanie was still upstairs getting ready and Randy filled in his parents on Riley's schedule.

**Stephanie finally made her way downstairs with Riley and Randy couldn't help but smile. Stephanie greeted Bob and Elaine and handed the baby to Elaine before turning to see Randy.**

**"You look amazing." Randy stated.**

**"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Stephanie responded.**

**"You two go have fun and don't worry about Riley. He will be just fine here with us." Elaine stated.**

**"Thank you, mom." Randy responded as he helped Stephanie with a light sweater.**

**Once Randy and Stephanie left the house, Randy text John who was at the restaurant helping make sure that the night went off without a hitch. Upon arriving at the restaurant, Randy escorted Stephanie inside and the hostess showed them to their table. There was a bouquet of long stem red roses.**

**"Randy, you didn't have to get me roses." Stephanie stated.**

**"But I wanted to." Randy responded.**

**The waiter brought over a chilled bottle of champaign and poured two glasses for Randy and Stephanie. Randy looked around and found John. He gave John the sign to start playing the music Randy had selected for that night.**

**"Before the night goes any further, I have something that I want to give to you." Randy stated.**

**"Randy, you didn't have to get me anything else." Stephanie responded.**

**"But this is different." Randy stated.**

**"Ok. What is it?" Stephanie responded.**

**"Since the day you came to help me out at home and since the night of our first date, I have been so much in love with you. You have given me the power to love all over again and you have given me the one thing that I couldn't have ever imagined I would have, our son, Riley. Stephanie, I love you with all my heart. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?" Randy proposed.**

**"I love you too and yes I will marry you!" Stephanie answered as Randy slid the engagement ring on her left ring finger.**

**Once they were done at the restaurant, Randy and Stephanie headed home. Bob and Elaine had just gotten Riley to bed before his parents walked through the door. Elaine caught a glimpse of something very shiny on Stephanie's hand.**

**"How was dinner?" Elaine asked.**

**"Very romantic." Stephanie answered with a huge smile.**

**"That's sweet." Elaine responded.**

**"Go ahead and show mom." Randy told Stephanie.**

**Stephanie walked over to her future mother-in-law and showed off her engagement ring. Elaine pulled Stephanie into a big hug and had tears in her eyes. Bob looked at the ring and told his son that he did a great job picking out the ring.**

**Once Bob and Elaine left, Randy and Stephanie changed for bed, but before Stephanie could even get her pj's on, Randy wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. It didn't take long for Stephanie and Randy to climb into their bed and make love for the first time since Riley was born.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next moring, Randy got up and took care of his son, while Stephanie slept in. Stephanie finally rolled out of bed at 9am and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her engagement ring. She still couldn't believe that she was engaged to Randy Orton. Stephanie grabbed her phone and snapped pictures of her ring and sent a mass text message to all her friends and family.

Stephanie took a shower and headed downstairs. She didn't want to waste anytime in planning the wedding. She grabbed the calender and sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee. Randy walked into the room after putting Riley down for a nap.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked. "By the way you sent me a picture of your engagement ring this morning."

"Sorry, I forgot to take your name off the mass text list. I am looking at the calender to figure out when a perfect time to get married would be." Stephanie answered.

"It's ok. Well, how long of an engagement do you want?" Randy asked.

"Honestly, not a very long one. What do you think about a spring wedding with the theme color of silver and ice blue?" Stephanie answered.

"I like it. What about April 16th 2011?" Randy suggested.

"Perfect." Stephanie agreed.

Setting the wedding date in April only gave them about 4 months to get everything done. Stephanie and Randy spent Christmas with his family in Aspen and came back to St. Louis right after the first of the year.

Elaine helped Stephanie plan as much of the wedding as possible. Invitations were sent out and brides maids were picked and dresses choosen. Randy and Stephanie picked and ordered their cake and flowers and reserved the caterer with their menu selections. All that was really left was the pastor, Randy's tux, and Stephanie's dress.

As the weeks flew by, Randy ordered his tux as did John and Ted. Stephanie had asked Shanna and her friend Nicole to be her matron of honor and brides maid. Stephanie and Elaine were out having lunch one day when they passed by a bridal store. Stephanie headed in while Elaine parked the car and got Riley into his stroller.

While looking through the dresses, Stephanie spotted one that she thought was the perfect dress. After trying it on, Stephanie fell even more in love with the dress. It was a Satin halter A-line gown with beaded lace applique and cut-out-lace hem and Chapel train. After paying for the dress, Stephanie met Elaine and Riley at the café and enjoyed their lunch out.

April approached rapidly and there was only a two weeks left before the wedding. Randy and Stephanie made sure that everything was ready and paid for. At Randy's last show before the wedding, Stephanie and Riley went along. Stephanie and Riley wandered the halls while Randy worked. It wasn't until she came upon an office door that she relized that she didn't have anyone to walk her down the aisle to Randy, Stephanie started sobbing and one of the older WWE stars saw her crying.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I just realized that I am getting married in two weeks and I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle." Stephanie answered as she dried her tears.

"When is the big day?" he asked.

"April 16th." Stephanie answered.

"If you would like, I will be honored to walk you down the asile to Randy." he responded.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Stephanie asked in shock.

"I sure would. Just write down the details here and I will be there." he answered.

Stephanie gave him all the information and then headed back to find Randy. Once they were back in St. Louis, the wedding week activities began. Stephanie told the pastor who would be walking her down the asile and asked him to keep it a secret until the wedding.

The day of the wedding came like a hurricane. Stephanie and Randy opted not to spend the night apart as it waan't worth it. John picked up Randy and headed over to the church to get ready, while Stephanie and the girls got their hair done before arriving at the church. Once everyone was dressed and ready to go, it was time to line up and the ceremony to begin. Stephanie was alone in her dressing room when there was a soft knock.

"Who is it?" Stephanie asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am here when you are ready." the person answered.

Stephanie took a deep breathe and opened the door. She took her escorts arm and they made their way to the entrance of the church. The brides maid, flower girl, ring barer and matron of honor all walked down the asile and the doors closed so that Stephanie could take her place.

"Shawn, I wanted to thank you for doing this for me. My father wasn't a father to me and I;m just thankful that you are here." Stephanie stated.

"You're very welcome. I am more than happy to step up for someone as sweet and special as you. Randy is very lucky to have you in his life." Shawn responded.

Shawn and Stephanie waited as patiently as possible for the music to start and the people to stand up. The doors opened as the music started and Stephanie kept her eyes on Randy who was standing at the front of the alter waiting for her. Stephanie smiled as Shawn walked her down the asile to Randy.

Once they were at the front of the alter, they waited for the pastor to speak. The first thing to be said was a wedding prayer. The pastor took his place and waited for everyone to quiet down.

"This marriage is a serious covenant made before God and before all of us as witnesses. In acknowledgment of its Holy Purpose and the power of the occasion, let us pray." The pastor stated. "God of Love, who gives us the longing for, and capability of loving, we give you thanks for Randal and Stephanie , for their open hearts and willing spirits, and for the example of love that they embody here in our presence. Be with them on this joyous occasion of showing their love and making their vows; and be with us, their witnesses, that we may all be changed by what is said and witnessed here."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Randal and Stephanie a most important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The pastor stated.

Everyone was seated before the ceremony continued on. Randy and Stephanie couldn't stop smiling and looking at each other.

"We have been invited to hear Randal and Stephanie as they promise to face the future together, accepting whatever may lie ahead. For the world that God has created for them, with its beauty and grace that is all around, with the strength that it offers and the peace that it brings, makes them truly grateful. Randal and Stephanie, nothing is easier than saying words and nothing harder than living them day after day. What you promise today must be renewed and redecided tomorrow. At the end of this ceremony le-gally you will be man and wife, but you still must decide each day that stretches out before you, that you want to be married. Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction -together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It make joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone." The pastor stated. "Who brings Stephanie to stand beside Randal?"  
"Her family, friends and I do." Shawn stated.  
"Family and Friends, are you willing, now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding both Randal and Stephanie with your love and concern?" The pastor asked.

"We will." everyone stateed  
"Randal, will you take Stephanie to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make what-ever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?" The pastor asked.  
"I will." Randy answered.  
"Stephanie will you take Randal to be your husband? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are neces-sary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?" The pastor asked.

"I will." Stephanie answered.  
"Randal, what token do you give of the vows you have made?" The pastor asked.  
"A ring. With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." Randy answered as he slind the ring on Stephanie's finger/

"Stephanie, what token do you give of the vows you have made?" The pastor asked.  
"A ring. With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." Stephanie answered as she slid the ring on Randy's finger.  
"Randal and Stephanie ,we have heard you promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made. It is not a minister standing before you that makes your mar-riage real, but the honest and sincerity of what you have said and done here before your friends and relatives in the sight of God." the pastor stated. "Forasmuch as Randal and Stephanie have consented together in holy wedlock, and have wit-nessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that Randal and Stephanie are now husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God and the law of the State of Missouri: in the name of the Father, and the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put assunder. Randal, you may now kiss your bride."

Randy lifted Stephanie's veil and they sharded their first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone clapped and there wasn't a dry eye in the church.

"Now the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day as married people is about to begin. Go forth to meet it, gladly, love life so it will love you. May blessings of God be with you. " The pastor stated. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Randal Orton."

Stephanie and Randy made their way up the asile hand in hand. everyone tried to get to the couple, but the bridal party hid in a private room so the photographer could get pictures inside the church.

Once they were done at the church, it was time to head over to the reception hall. Randy and Stephanie were introduced into the reception by Nathan and Becky. Stephanie and Randy made their rounds before taking their seats.

Everyone tapped their glasses when they wanted the bride and groom to share a kiss. Before the food could be served, the speeches needed to be made. After the speeches were done and the food was served, Stephanie and Randy were finally able to relax a little.

After dinner was over with, it was time to cut the cake and then it was time for the first dance as husband and wife. Randy held Stephanie as close to him as possible as they danced. Neither of them wanted the night to end.

"Randy, I have a special wedding gift for you, but you have to wait until we are at the hotel to get it." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. I have something for you too." Randy responded.

Once the night came to an end, Stephanie and Randy tossed the bouquet and garter before heading out to their waiting limo. Once they were at the hotel, Randy carried Stephanie into the room bridal style and set her down gently on the couch. After changing out of their wedding clothes, Stephanie joined Randy on their balcony.

"This is my wedding gift to you." Randy stated as he handed her a long thin box.

"Randy it's beautiful." Stephanie stated as she opened the box to reveal a diamond neckalce.

"Not as beautiful as you." Randy responded as he helped her put the necklace on.

"Thank you." Stephanie stated. "I have your gift here with me, but you wont be able to see it for a while."

"Huh? The gift is here, but I can't see it for a while. What does that mean?" Randy asked confused.

"You will be able to hold your gift in about 7 months." Stephanie answered.

"7 months?" Randy asked.

"Yes, 7 months." Stephanie answered.

"7 months…wait a minute. Are you telling me that we are going to have another baby?" Randy asked.

"Yes. I'm 8 weeks pregnant as of two days ago." Stephanie answered.

"Baby, I couldn't be any happier than I am right now." Randy responded as he hugged his new wife.

Randy and Stephanie soon crawled into bed and made love for the first time as husband and wife. Randy still couldn't believe that he had a wonderful wife, a adoring son and another baby on the way.


	11. Chapter 11 The End

Chapter 11

Six months later….

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Riley! Happy birthday to you!

Everyone had gathered at Stephanie and Randy's house for Riley's first birthday. Stephanie was 8 months pregnant now and Randy was a huge help to her. After the party ended, all that was left at the house was Bob, Elaine, Nathan, Becky, John, Ted, Shanna and Ryse.

"I still can't believe that you are having your second baby in a month." Shanna commented.

"I can't either and I can't wait to meet him or her." Stephanie agreed.

"You still don't know what you are having?" Ted asked.

"We decided to keep it a surprise." Randy answered as he finally sat down.

"Riley is sleeping in his crib and we are heading home." Elaine stated.

"Thanks for everything mom." Randy stated.

"You're more than welcome." Elaine responded.

Randy, John and Ted finished cleaning up while Shanna took care of Ryse and Stephanie rested. This pregnancy took a bigger toll on Stephanie than her pregnancy with Riley. After Randy and Stephanie returned from their honeymoon, Stephanie was 3 months pregnant and started spotting. In her fifth month, Stephanie became dehyrated and was hospitalized for three days, in her sixth month, Stephanie started having contractions and was put on bedrest. In her seventh month, Stephanie was taken off of bed rest just as Randy was injured in the ring.

Randy's injury was in his back and since the pain was so bad, Vince put him on medical leave of absence until he was cleared by the doctor to return to work. While off of work, Randy got the baby's room all ready for him or her to come home.

As the weeks passed, Randy and Stephanie took Riley out trick or treating for halloween and started getting things ready for Thanksgiving. Stephanie was going to the doctor once a week just to make sure that everything was going ok with the baby.

The week of Thanksgiving came and Stephanie was having trouble walking and moving around. Randy had to practically do everything around the house as Stephanie wasn't able to lift anything.

"I want this baby out now!" Stephanie stated as she waddled into the kitchen Thanksgiving morning.

"I know baby. He or she will be here soon." Randy responded.

"Your child is already 2 days past due." Stephanie stated.

"I know. It'll come when it's ready. We just have to be patient." Randy responded as he kissed his wife.

Later that afternoon, Randy, Stephanie and Riley arrived at Randy's parents house for Thanksgiving Dinner. Everyone else was already there and waiting for them to arrive. Stephanie and Randy hadn't heard anymore from her father since the night of Riley's birth.

While everyone was talking and playing with Riley, Stephanie laid down on the couch as she was starting to feel mild contractions. Randy was concerned for his wife and unborn baby and walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"I am having mild contractions about 10 minutes apart." Stephanie answered.

"What's going on?" Elaine asked.

"Stephanie is having contractions that are 10 minutes apart." Randy answered.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Elaine asked.

"No. They'll just send me home and tell me to come in when they are 5 minutes apart or my water breaks." Stephanie answered.

Ten minutes later, dinner was served and just as dessert was about to be served, Stephanie's contractions were 5 minutes apart. Riley was already sleeping in the spare bedroom. Randy was in the process of helping Stephanie out of her chair and as she they were walking to the car, her water broke.

"Randy, please hurry." Stephanie stated inbetween contractions.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Randy answered.

Once they arrived at the hospital, there was just enough time to get an IV hooked up, but couldn't get an epidural started as Stephanie was already 7 centimeters dilated. A nurse remained in the room with Stephanie and Randy as her labor progressed faster than with Riley.

"I want to push now!" Stephanie demanded.

"Ok. Let's check your progress." The nurse stated. "You are fully dilated."

The nurse called for the doctor as she got Stephanie in position to deliver the baby. Once the doctor was in the room and they were ready, Stephanie started pushing with Randy's support.

"You can do it! The baby is almost here." Randy encouraged her as she pushed.

"One more big push and your baby will be here." the doctor stated.

Stephanie pushed as hard as she could and soon the room was filled with the soft cries of a newborn baby.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced.

The nurse cleaned up the baby while the doctor got Stephanie cleaned up. Randy walked over to his daughter and took a few pictures with his cell phone and their digital camera. Once Stephanie was moved into her own room, a nurse brought the baby in and placed her in Stephanie's arms.

"So daddy, what are we naming her?" Stephanie asked.

"Alanna Rebekah Orton?" Randy asked.

"I love it!" Stephanie answered.

Alanna Rebekah Orton was born on November 24th 2011 at 8:10pm weighing 7lbs 10ozs and 21 inches long. Stephanie and Alanna were released from the hospital the next day and Riley wasn't too sure what to do with a baby in the house. Randy stood in the doorway as Stephanie helped Riley interact with his baby sister. He couldn't help but smile and think that now his family was complete.


End file.
